


Fuyuka

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adult Haruno Sakura, Awkward Hatake Kakashi, Babies, Family, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hospitals, Sakura has an unnamed male romantic partner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: (or: Sparklepuppy and Teacup Pup)Kakashi doesn't intend to disturb his pup and her family in the hospital, he just needs to see, as he always does when she is here, that her condition is good and she is in cheerful spirits.





	Fuyuka

**Author's Note:**

> While not part of my Training Sakura canon divergence series, this perhaps could (almost?) be . . . very far in the future.

Kakashi tipped his head in greeting to a nurse he was fairly confident he had seen far too frequently, though he didn’t know her name. She blinked at him, and he smiled, then darted across the room close to the wall and up the stairs, wondering why he hadn’t just gone up the outside wall and in through the window.

. . .except his familiarity with the hospital didn’t extend to the area he was looking for now. Damn it. Inside he could follow his nose - this scent was long familiar, easy to track despite whatever changes it went through - even if he didn’t ask for help. Outside it would have been difficult to impossible.

Kakashi may have wandered a few circuits of the wards before he finally narrowed in on his destination, but he made it there eventually, and that was the important part. He paused outside the appropriate door, nose wrinkled at the thick smell of blood and endorphins and general strangely altered body chemistry, head cocked.

It was quiet inside. Good.

Kakashi slipped through the door and made his way to the bed, and the pale, pink-haired figure lying in it. She was still, her eyes closed, her lips faintly curved. Peaceful.

Kakashi relaxed a little, lifting one hand and brushing it over her hair, ever so lightly, knowing it wouldn’t disturb her - not from him, particularly. “There you are, pup.” He bent, masked nose just shy of her hair, and kissed her brow. “You did well.”

He straightened, inspecting her and breathing in the heavy, odd smells, nose twitching.

“Hey, Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi startled, eye darting up to meat a tired jade green gaze. “Pup!”

Sakura smiled at him, warm and lazy. “I’m glad you came.”

“Of course!” Kakashi frowned, then huffed, half-swallowing a grumbling noise. “Wanted to see you’re all right.”

Sakura laughed softly. “Sore, but I am certainly all right. And I’m happy to see you.” She beckoned, and Kakashi stepped closer as she sat up, reaching for her instinctively to help her as she let out a soft, pained breath, supporting her himself and angling her up until she could rest against the pillows at her back, mostly upright. She smiled and nodded to him in thanks, then reached over and-

Kakashi froze, tense, with a soft yip of startlement as Sakura scooped a pink bundle out of the bassinet his gaze had simply . . . skimmed past, all his attention on his pup, and then _pressed it into his arms_. Kakashi swallowed thickly, eye wide, and looked down at the baby in his arms, then up at his pup. “Sakura, I-”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Sakura said, sinking back against her pillows. “You’ll be fine.”

Kakashi whined quietly, eyeing the baby in his arms, snug in the bundled blanket. She was _so tiny_, and fragile, and- and _pink_.

“You didn’t break me, Kakashi-sensei,” Sakura said, her eyes heavy-lidded and her body lax in the pillows but her voice steady and certain, “you won’t break her.”

_I wasn’t always sure I wouldn’t break you, pup_, Kakashi thought, biting the inside of his cheek as he looked down at the squashy pink bundle in his arms. _And you were twelve, she is. . ._

Less than a day old. Born hours ago, helpless and fragile and- and _Sakura’s_. And she had pressed her daughter into his arms, so easy and so insistent.

Kakashi looked up and saw his pup smiling at him, warm and fond and soft.

“Because you’ve always looked after me, Kakashi-sensei. You’re family and you know it, or you should. Pack.” Sakura said, smile shifting slightly and eyes brightening, and Kakashi cocked his head slightly. “You were going to ask how I could think to trust you with her.” Sakura supplied, arching a brow slightly. “Mm?”

Kakashi ducked his head, and Sakura hissed disapprovingly. “I know you. My Kakashi-sensei.” She beckoned him again and he hurriedly moved to give her daughter back, but Sakura shook her head, patting the side of her bed.

Kakashi sat obediently where directed, cradling the baby in his arms, trying not to be too alarmed at the small, soft, warm feel of her. Sakura’s daughter. Precious and delicate.

“Where is-”

“I sent him off.” Sakura said, lips curving lazily. “He was up with me all night and here all day through the labour and her birth, and I’m all right here. I’ve nurses to help me. And. . .” she trailed off, but much as she knew him, Kakashi knew his pup in return. He swallowed, heart squeezing.

Kakashi wouldn’t have come inside if Sakura hadn’t been alone, when he came to see her - and he always came to see her when she was in the hospital. That it was from her daughter’s birth this time and not an injury or illness made no difference.

He bowed his head slightly. “. . .thank you.” he said awkwardly. He shifted, brushing his fingers over the pale pink fluff of the baby’s hair. “What have you called her?”

“Fuyuka.” Sakura said softly, and Kakashi smiled slightly, eyes flicking to the snow falling outside the window.

“That she is.” Kakashi said, shifting again and feeling warm, soft skin against his callused, scarred fingertips. Fuyuka squirmed and burbled, opening eyes a crystal blue-green as she wriggled in his arms. “Very squashy.” he observed.

Sakura giggled. “She is. What is it you said about the puppies . . . their beauty is in their potential?” she quoted.

Kakashi cleared his throat, his cheeks warming. “That doesn’t sound like me.” he denied, though he met his pup’s knowing smile and knew she could call him on it if she chose.

“Mm.” Sakura rolled one shoulder, shoving the top pillow in her stack down a little. She didn’t say anything more about it. “She’ll grow, though. Lots.” She sighed, still smiling.

Kakashi nodded, remembering Sakura when she had first begun to trot at his heels. Not that she felt so very much bigger now, sometimes, for all she was long grown and made her own rank and reputation - stepped out of his shadow with a determined stride and now cast her own, a whispered legend in her own right.

“Will you stay?” Sakura asked, thick with sleep and a little slurred, her eyes almost closed. “With us?”

“I thought you said there were nurses to help you if you need anything. If she does.” Kakashi said softly, though he didn’t move to return Fuyuka to her bassinet either. He rocked her idly and she sighed against his chest, a small breath, warm and damp through the fabric. And he wouldn’t be much help if the baby needed anything, either.

“There are.” Sakura sighed, smiling slightly. “But they aren’t my Kakashi-sensei.”

Kakashi swallowed, carefully unwinding one arm from around Fuyuka and reaching out to his pup. She took his hand and squeezed. “I’ll stay.” he promised, and Sakura’s smile widened a little. “As long as you want me here.”

Sakura hummed. Then she stifled a yawn, shifting a little and letting her head fall to one side a little, supported by the thick heap of pillows. “I won’t be very good company, I’m afraid.” she said vaguely.

Kakashi growled softly, and she giggled again, as untroubled as ever by the warning sound. “You’ve worked very hard.” Kakashi told her, rubbing his thumb over the side of her hand and tightening his left arm around Fuyuka in her blankets, just a little. “Rest, pup.”

“’s good, sensei.” Sakura said on a sigh, closing her eyes.

Kakashi crooned absently, freeing his hand from her clasp as it loosened and patting the back of her own. A moment later he shifted his hold on the baby; his pup’s pup, he thought almost idly, lips quirking, tiny and squashy and warm. And full of potential. He rocked her as she made soft babbling noises, splitting his attention between his sleeping pup and her child in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuyuka means winter blossom.


End file.
